epic_sevenfandomcom-20200214-history
Diene
|MaxStat = }} A staunchly pious nun of Ezera. __TOC__ Hero Background Diene, Saint of Ezera, received the Goddess's divine revelation and fearlessly led the world to victory against the Archdemon, even without the Heir of the Covenant. Later, she became Ezera's Queen. Connections |} Skills x4,000 x1) :+2 > +2% Combat Readiness ( x4,000 x1) :+3 > +5% damage dealt ( x8,000 x2) :+4 > +5% damage dealt ( x27,000 x3 x3) :+5 > +3% Combat Readiness ( x32,000 x3 x4) :+6 > +10% damage dealt ( x55,000 x1 x7) :+7 > +10% damage dealt ( x110,000 x1 x3)}} )| :+1 > +5% barrier strength ( x4,000 x1) :+2 > +5% barrier strength ( x8,000 x2) :+3 > -1 turn cooldown ( x18,000 x2 x2) :+4 > +10% barrier strength ( x32,000 x3 x4) :+5 > +15% barrier strength ( x45,000 x1 x5) :+6 > +15% barrier strength ( x80,000 x1 x2)}} '' A miracle of the Goddess manifests, increasing Attack of all allies for 3 turns, before increasing Diene's Combat Readiness by 50%. ( ) A miracle of the Goddess manifests, increasing Attack and '''Critical Hit Resistance' of all allies for 3 turns, before increasing Diene's Combat Readiness by 50%. ( ) : ' :' All skill cooldowns decreased by 2 turns. (Consumes 20 .)| :+1 > +2 Soul acquired ( x33,000 x2 x5) :+2 > -1 turn cooldown ( x84,000 x6 x2)}} |} Specialty : '''Saint of Ezera' :She overcomes hardship through her deeply pious faith. :Dispatch Mission: Support Type - Reward Bonus +6% : How to obtain *Event Covenant Summon Memory Imprint Heroes used to Memory Imprint: *Diene *Unknown Slate Awaken Tier List Diene is one of the best supports that works in almost every team composition. However, she is limited and most players won’t be getting her at all. She excels in reducing damage taken on your team with anti-crit buff, cleansing and providing barrier with a team attack buff (3 turns!) to boot. Her S3 gives 50% Combat Readiness and if she is fast enough, she can cast S2 barrier back to back. This makes her versatile in doing pretty much everything in the game. She is viable almost everywhere. Put that with Celestine or Rod of Amaryllis and she can be a part time support healer as well. Oh, she is also a great camper in Raid, giving bonus points in most team compositions. Recommended Artifacts General : Rod of Amaryllis (Support Heal): Gives her the ability to heal on skill 2 and 3, making her a support healer with buffs. : Celestine (Alternative): Also decent but only heals on skill 1. Arena & Guild Wars : Wondrous Potion Vial : Rod of Amaryllis Hunt, Abyss & Raid : Rod of Amaryllis : Wondrous Potion Vial : Celestine Recommended Set :Speed/Health: / :Speed/Defense: / Substats Priority Speed > Health(%) > Defense(%) Sprite Portrait Trivia *Diene later on becomes the Queen of Ezera after her help in banishing the Archdemon during Ras' Slumber. *Diene's relationship with Bask is explored during her sidestory Eulogy for a Saint. *Diene's backstory, along with her ascension as Queen of Ezera, is told in the sidestory Eulogy for a Saint. Incidentally, it contained a hint about her relationship with Bask and her future. *Due to her skillset, Diene is brought around different content, primarily due to her buffs. Overall, she is a good character to have. Investing on her is a wise option, especially when your team needs a buffer. *Diene's shield scales on the target's max HP. Her shield can act as a "heal" in a pinch, and she is unaffected by the Unhealable debuff as shields are not considered as a heal. Thus, she can be effectively used a pseudo-healer/buffer if healing is not a concern. Category:Increase Combat Readiness Heroes Category:Barrier Heroes Category:Dispel Debuff Heroes Category:Increase Attack Heroes Category:Critical Hit Resistance Heroes Category:Ezera Heroes Category:Ritania Heroes Category:Ezeran Royal Castle Category:Humans Category:Deceased